


Only you and I know that

by midnightmillie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Events, Based on episode 10, CAOS Secret Santa, Events in the Witching Hour, F/F, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting Back Together, alternate endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmillie/pseuds/midnightmillie
Summary: Since I’m a Secret Santa for someone who likes three amazing ships, I decided to intertwine two of them together in a story by slightly altering events that happened during ‘The Witching Hour’. Susie and Roz let their emotions get the best of them and Harvey decides to take a decision and even Sabrina Spellman can't make him change his mind.





	Only you and I know that

**Author's Note:**

> I asked the giftee about preferred pronouns for Susie.
> 
> I'm new to this, enjoy and/or give feedback and I'll give you cookies.

  The door started to rattle so violently it made everyone, except Nana Ruth, jump out of their chairs. Roz gripped her grandmother’s hand tightly, taking heavy breaths and praying that what was on the other side wouldn't be interested in them. She was too terrified to even think coherently, chanting prayers to every mystical power she could think of instead.

 _That armchair was too uncomfortable anyway,_  Susie thought, in an attempt to silence the panic that flooded her veins. The rattling was becoming deafening and the door wasn’t going to hold much longer. Susie knew that she had to think of something, anything, before the witch on the other side got her claws on her, or even worse, on Roz and nana Ruth. Her mind suddenly drifted to Aunt Dorothea, despite not being able to sense the woman’s presence in the room. All they ever did was talk, mostly about her aunt’s life, full of bloodshed and injustice. What could a ghost do to stop a very real and deadly witch?

 _Dig deeper_ Susie thought _There must be something she has given you, a weakness, or an escape route, anything!_

 _“Women I brought to the New World to live freely. The same women I buried here, on our land. No one else would cut them down from the hanging tree in the woods”_ aunt Dorothea had said.

Susie knew that it was her best shot. She didn't know if it was going to work, but she knew she had to try. If for anything, for Roz. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Roz for so many reasons. So, when the door flew open with such a loud screech it made Susie shiver with uncertainty, she stood tall. Her faux confidence nearly perished when she locked eyes with the dead witch, but the instinct to protect Roz and Nana Ruth kicked in as she spoke.

“My name is Susie Putnam. Blood of Dorothea Putnam, who gave you passage across the ocean when no one else would, who cut you down from the hanging tree when no one else would. The Walkers are my friends.” Susie felt chills down her spine as the witch remained unmoved. “Please don’t hurt them” she whispered, hoping that her plea and aunt Dorothea’s kindness would be enough to keep them alive tonight. The fog outside was getting thicker as it was entering Nana Ruth’s house through the open door. It brought the smell of burned herbs, blood and desperation.

And then, suddenly, as the wind whooshed, the witch turned her back on Susie, taking heavy steps and leaving her with a heart that was ready to jump out of her ribcage. The frozen air in her lungs found its way out, but her eyes were fixated on the door with disbelief. She carefully took a few steps forward and peaked beyond the door frame. Nothing. Susie took a few steps, entering the thick fog and heard Roz come after her.

“Susie, what happened? What did you do?” Roz begun, but she was close enough for Susie to wrap both arms around her and squeeze her tightly. So, she did. The scent of Roz calmed her down as it filled her lungs.

“I have no clue.” Susie whispered. She didn’t know how long they remained like this – holding onto each other for dear life, but she didn’t want to let go. She felt Roz’s hands, one on the small of her back and one finding her way around Susie’s messy curls.

“It’s okay… It’s going to be alright. I don’t know what you did, but you were brilliant.” Roz whispered sweetly. Susie let out and sigh, every form of reassurance was welcome right now. Once she managed to stop her hands from shaking, she pulled away.

A tear was leaving a wet trail down Roz’s left cheek and Susie knew why. It was too much lately. Finding out about the cunning, the mediumship, about Sabrina and now the witches that wanted to hunt them down… it was too much, and she knew it. Watching Roz slowly lose sight and the myopic atrophy threatening to put her sanity in jeopardy was the worst part of all really. She was desperately reading every book she could get her hands on. Susie wanted to break down and cry so many times she had lost count. But the thought of her father finding out, of her friends mocking her, of aunt Dorothea’s ghost going away was enough to force the tears back every single time.

But with Roz it was just different. They were close in almost the same way Sabrina and Harvey were. For a long time, Rosalind Walker was a constant in her life, in one way or another. Susie wasn't even sure what that meant to her, or what she meant to Roz, but she never gave it much attention until now. Her train of thoughts was stopped in its tracks when she felt Roz leaning closer. Her instinct when people came anywhere near her was to pull back instantly, but instead, she felt herself being pulled in like a tidal wave. Her heart was threatening to jump out of its ribcage once more as she closed her eyes and bit her lip nervously.

_A second. Then another._

What was Roz doing, why wasn’t she feeling lips on her lips? Susie cracked an eye open.

“What are you waiting for?” she whispered incredulously. Roz looked at her in all seriousness, the faint smile on her lips giving her away.

“I guess I just wanted to be sure that you want it too. Consent and all.” she chuckled.

Without second thoughts, Susie pulled her in by the collar of her white turtleneck and their lips finally crashed together. It felt like putting the final piece of a puzzle in its place. It was mixed with shaky, shallow breaths and it tasted like Roz’s salty tears but to Susie it was perfect, and she smiled, as she pulled back for air.

“Hey, I know that this might be confusing… with your identity. And me going blind, really.” Roz spoke quietly, her forehead against Susie’s “And it’s okay if you don’t really want anything to come out of it, but… I love you for you, for every single little thing you do, and I guess… I just wanted you to know that?” she finished and glanced at a wide-eyed Susie. The girl in front of her burst into laughter, leaving Roz completely and utterly confused.

“I’m sorry, it’s not something you said, we just literally had to save ourselves from crazy witches and I guess for a second there I didn’t know if it’s not just another dream.” Susie explained. Then her expression softened as she continued “But for the record, I wouldn’t want this with anybody else but you.”

After going back inside the house, Susie closed the door, leaning on the back of the wood, her eyes savoring every little detail of the room. From the sunflower painting, through the god-awful wallpapers that nana Ruth had picked, to sweet Roz, standing in the middle of the room. Then a singular thought crossed her mind.

“Do we… what do we tell the others? Should we tell them?” she spoke to Roz, referring to Sabrina and Harvey. “No, it can be our thing. Something only, you and I know” Roz smiled. Harvey sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the blank page of his sketchbook. The orange lampion near the window threw shades over the white paper, creating forms and stories. For a moment, Harvey thought one of them looked like a familiar girl with messy blond hair.

 _What was she doing now anyways? What do you do after you save a whole town? Who do you go to?_ Harvey’s thoughts were drifting to Sabrina again and again as he was holding his pen, not knowing how to fill the page.

“She loves you, mortal. She’d die for you” Nick Scratch had said.

Harvey wouldn’t have paid attention if it wasn’t for the sadness in the warlock’s voice. He loosened his grip on the riffle and leaned on the doorframe, aiming his gaze at Nick. He was handsome. And sharp as a knife. And judging by how the evening turned out, probably very skilled at magic. He was everything a girl could possibly want. He was everything a witch could possibly want. And yet, Harvey sensed Sabrina’s rejection in the bitterness of his words. The thought that Sabrina had had the opportunity to find a new path with someone else and she had said no again and again lingered in his mind long after.

“Maybe that’s worth forgiving her” Nick had also said.

It stopped Harvey in his tracks. He knew he should be angry. It was the right thing to feel. What are you supposed to feel when your girlfriend turns out to be a witch, when she is the reason behind your brother’s death? What are you supposed to feel when she tries to leave every time, with no explanation whatsoever, so she can ‘keep you safe’? Anger, that’s what. But Harvey couldn’t feel anger, not even an ounce of it. And that made him desperate. And there, in that moment at the doorstep, he had forgiven. The lies, and the accidents. The nightmares too. Because Sabrina was always there, in the shadows, when he wouldn’t let her get any closer, keeping him alive and safe. She had brought Scratch tonight, which, if Harvey was about to guess, must have felt like a slap in the face to Nick.

And if Sabrina had chosen him repeatedly, he wanted to keep choosing her too. Not just her light, but everything that came with it. He wanted to be there, for the good and the bad and the evil if needed. The winds whooshed, taking Harvey out of his trance. His curtains danced and Post-it notes and sketches flew around the room, creating a mess on the floor. Harvey turned around to face the window.

She was sitting on the edge of his desk, legs barely reaching the floor, looking tiny in her green dress and oversized coat. Harvey recognized it as aunt Hilda’s. The tired look in her eyes made him wonder what had happened tonight and if it was as bad as he had imagined. Suddenly, he remembered the first time he saw her in the hallways of Baxter high and being absolutely smitten by her simple beauty. But there was something different now, and it took him a few moments before he could pinpoint exactly what it was.

“You… changed your hair” Harvey mumbled.

“Yeah” she simply nodded, somewhat glad that he had noticed. Harvey stood from the bed and shortened the distance between them. He didn’t want to scare her away. But being so close to her now, he didn’t know what to say.

“Thank for sending that guy… um, Nick” Nick Scratch was the last thing Harvey wanted to talk about. He continued anyways “He, uh… he said you saved the whole town tonight” It was a praise, rather than a question.

She looked down, as if she was considering his version.

“It was a group effort.” Sabrina decided. Then her expression softened, as if she felt the tension lift and disappear through Harvey’s bedroom window. “I wanted to check on you. And apologize again for… everything, really. I truly am sorry.”

“I know” he was quick to reassure her. “I know you are.”

 _Now Kinkle,_ Harvey thought to himself. He tensed, his mind going a mile a minute, his palms sweaty. He recognized the feeling from when he had asked her to be his girlfriend two years ago. Taking a step forward, he swallowed nervously. “So… what if we start over? No more secrets this time, we just…”

“I don’t…” she interrupted him, not knowing how to finish. She settled on honesty. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. I don’t know if it’s safe for me to be around you. Or Roz. Or Susie.”

“Why not?” Harvey questioned.

“I had to do something tonight… that scares me, Harvey. It touched something dark inside me. I love you too much to risk anything bad happening to you.”

Each word that fell from her mouth was bringing her closer to tears and she desperately tried to force them back without using magic.

There it was once again. She was trying to keep him safe, but she wouldn’t tell him from what. For a moment there, Harvey Kinkle thought of giving up, of nodding with understanding and leaving Sabrina to what looked like the right choice for her. But after tonight, he knew that sometimes, your loved ones make wrong choices. Sometimes they sacrifice you in order to save you. But sometimes, they shouldn’t be the one to choose. Once he remembered that, Harvey looked up and reached for her hands.

“I love you” he stated confidently “I love you and I don’t know what comes with that, with being with a witch. I don’t even know if you eat real food, or if you ever sleep at all, or if you sacrifice goats every now and then. But it’s my choice and I choose to follow you and… be with you, no matter what, Sabrina. And that’s that.”

And in that moment, the knot in her stomach untangled and disappeared. She looked in Harvey’s eyes as a tear made its way down her cheek. Sabrina remembered her parents. When she was younger, she thought that wishing for a love story like theirs is laughable, stupid even. And now here she was, standing in front of a boy that she had quite literally killed for. He was saying that he’d follow her, not question her, die for her. And as much as she wanted to make him forget about her whole entire existence, she couldn’t imagine existing without him.

“’Brina, I can practically see you overthinking. Just stop and believe for a second that we’ll be okay, okay?” Harvey scolded her with a smile on his face. And she did. She stopped thinking for long enough to close her eyes, reach up and kiss him.

And she promised herself that she wouldn't allow even Satan to destroy what she had with Harvey Kinkle.


End file.
